


two casuals

by badbadnotgood



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbadnotgood/pseuds/badbadnotgood
Summary: “Bloody stop filming me,” Dan demands, “You’re getting my bad side.”“The world has to witness this spectacular rare sighting of Dan watching sports.”





	two casuals

“Bloody stop filming me,” Dan demands, “You’re getting my bad side.”

“The world has to witness this spectacular rare sighting of Dan watching sports.”

Dan huffs, pushes out his bottom lip petulantly, “Exposing my antics.”

“I’m happy that you’re trying new things,” Phil insists. He looks over at the perfectly comfortable but deserted couch, “And why are you sat on the floor?”

“I’m trying new things,” Dan retorts.

“Oh. May I join?”

“Please do,” Dan waves a hand in his general area, but Phil takes the couch as it’s a normal human thing to do. Not that Dan isn’t, he is just very strange. “Football is mostly all I could see on my Twitter feed and I felt left out. Can turn it over if you want.”

“No, no, you put it on so we’ll watch. Is it riveting?”

Dan pulls a face at the TV. “Biggest takeaway so far is that we’re very boring. I can’t say lazy because I haven’t bothered to move onto the couch and my ass is now completely numb. You know, I really liked this floor when we were decorating. Turns out it’s cold and is probably damaging my coccyx.”

“Will I have to carry you up here?” Phil asks, eyes following the white dot of the ball on the screen. It’s oddly relaxing. That might be to do with the slow and steady commentary, since not a lot is going on.

“I’ll move,” Dan decides, begrudgingly. Phil witnesses the struggle of Dan pushing himself up to his feet and the sound of his knees cracking worryingly. “I’m seventy years old.”

He throws himself onto the couch into Phil’s side, his legs dangling heavily over Phil’s lap. Phil’s hands come to rest on his knees out of habit.

“Comfy?” Phil asks.

“Love you,” Dan drawls.

Phil realises he hasn’t taken his shoes or jacket off yet whereas Dan is barefoot and very much wrapped around him impractically. He’s a bit too comfy and warm to mind.

“We should get snacks during halftime,” Phil decides.

Dan looks up at him dubiously, like he thinks Phil is humouring him, but Phil means it and returns Dan’s suspicions with a very serious look.

“You actually want to watch the football?” Dan grins.

He rubs at Dan’s knee, “Not a lot else I’d rather be doing with my afternoon than watching TV with you, is there?”

They head to the kitchen halfway through the game for food. Dan goes to the fridge and pulls out packaged fresh fruit and grabs a knife, chops it all into bite-sized cubes and fills a bowl.

“What,” Dan says, outraged, when Phil gives him a look.

“How do you just have fresh fruit handy in our fridge?”

“Oh, I bought all this today for us,” Dan says, “Us working men need the superfoods.”

Phil smiles at the little fruit salad bowl Dan makes for himself, and grabs the chilli Doritos he finds in the cupboard and two drinks for them both.

He remembers the jacket and shoes this time before he decides to get comfortable again. He returns to his place on the couch and returns Dan’s legs to their place in his lap.

“Are we familiar with any of our team’s players?” Phil asks.

“Absolutely not,” Dan admits around a piece of apple. “I thought we were the other team for a solid fifteen minutes, don’t worry.”

“Very glad we can bond over yet another thing we’re equally clueless on.”

“Speak for yourself, I’ve learned what offside is.”

“Proud of you,” Phil murmurs.

They settle into the game nicely and eat in comfortable silence, until Phil gets crumbs from the crisps in Dan’s lap and he calls him a slob. They distantly watch another goal go in and don’t bother to change the channel when the game ends.


End file.
